1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball catching mitts and baseball gloves. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sports spectator hand mitt for catching balls that enter the spectator section at a baseball game, while also accommodating the wearer's ability to handle objects with the gloved hand while donned.
Attending sporting events is a popular activity. Attending baseball games is a great pastime that allows fans to be very close to the playing field during game play, and in some circumstances, actually come into contact with the game ball as it leaves the park or is fouled out of play. Fans in certain seats must be vigilant during the game and during certain plays, as certain seats are more prone to receive fouled balls or balls that leave the field of play. The act of catching a fouled or homerun ball is sometimes a difficult task given the speed of the ball, the number of people in the stands vying for the ball, and the general lack of catching equipment for snaring the ball midair. A common sight is to see fans, both young and old, toting a baseball glove or catching mitt through the baseball stadium. For these fans, it is one of their goals to catch a ball that has left the field of play during the game and one that has actually been used during the game. This game-day souvenir may become a valued keepsake, and could potentially have real value depending on the type of play and the players involved with that ball during the game. A baseball glove allows a spectator to more readily catch the ball while protecting the fan's hand in the process.
The act of carrying and stowing a baseball glove as a spectator during a game can be a cumbersome task and an unwanted burden, however. This is particularly true for adult fans that may be less inclined to add articles to their person above what is necessary. A baseball glove is generally bulky and is not conducive to easy stowing or folding into a condensed state that would allow the wearer to leave it unattended or stow it in an article of clothing when not being deployed. The traditional baseball glove is bulky and limits the wearer's ability to handle objects with the gloved hand. People therefore grow tired of bringing such a glove to games on a consistent basis. Wearing the mitt can limit the amount of activities the fan can engage in with their hands, such as enjoying refreshments, beverages, celebrate and handle items with both hands.
To solve this well known problem and to provide spectators with a means of catching a foul ball or homerun ball without hindering the wearer's ability to handle items, the present invention is herein provided. It is submitted that this issue has long been neglected in the art, and a clear need arises for an article of hand wear that acts as a catching device and hand cover that does not detract from the wearer's ability to handle items during a game. Specifically, the present invention provides a formfitting hand glove that includes a palm-covering body region, a thumb portion, a forefinger portion, and a plurality of cut-off finger portions. Between the thumb portion and forefinger or middle finger portion is a small web or netting adapted to provide a basket or mitt within which to snare or catch a ball that enters the spectator stands area. The interior palm region is padded in case of palm impacts with the ball, while the body of the device is such that the wearer's fingers are not constricted from independent and free movement for grasping and manipulating items while the device is being worn. It is contemplated that the present invention may be purchased and brought into a baseball park by individual fans, or further handed out to young fans as a souvenir entering the ballpark during certain games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hand covering and catching gloves. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These generally relate to improved baseball gloves and protective hand coverings for various activities other than that contemplated by the present invention. The art fails to contemplate a wearable glove that is both a flexible hand covering and a catching device, wherein the elements of the catching web do not detract from the ability to handle objects freely with each gloved finger. The present device acts as a hybrid between a form-fitting glove and a baseball catching glove. The following is a list of devices deemed relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,362 to Synek discloses a ball glove for use by young children that comprises a flexible reticulate web extending between a thumb and finger portion. The web includes a central patch spaced apart from the thumb and finger portions, while web filaments connect the patch to the glove body. The finger and thumb portions are positioned apart from one another, wherebetween an enlarge web is positioned. The Synek device is one that is centered on a large web for catching a ball and facilitating young wearer's ability to field a ball. This glove design provides no means of handling other objects while the glove is donned. Its structure and intent is significantly divergent from that of the present invention, which provides a readily wearable glove device for use when attending ball games, and one that does not shield one's fingers while donned.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,381 to Brogden discloses a sports glove suited to be worn on a wearer's hand to improve handling of sports balls, wherein the glove includes a palm portion, partial finger portions and webbing between finger portions. The finger portions are sleeves to allow the ends of each finger and thumb to exit from the end of each portion, while webbing connects each finger portion together. The Brogden device, while disclosing a sports ball handling glove that is well suited for handling a basketball, fails to disclose the novel aspects of the present invention, which includes finger portions and a single webbing structure for catching out-of-play balls at a sporting event.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,515 to Fous discloses an ergonomic sports ball fielding glove having an outer shell with at least one finger portion, a thumb portion and a web joining the thumb and finger portions. The thumb portions and the opening for the hand within the mitt are angled and proportioned to provide an ergonomic glove that is still suitable for in-game use. Similar to the Brogden device, the Fous device provides a sporting good that is designed for use while undertaking the sport, as opposed to a glove designed for a sports fan enjoying the game and one wanting to both enjoy the experience and have an improved chance of capturing a nearby airborne ball during the course of the game. The present invention provides a glove that can be worn for leisure and utilized when necessary, not requiring the user to choose the pure utility of the glove over the ability to handle refreshments and other articles.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0060115 to Morris discloses a protective glove designed for baseball fans that form-fits to the wearer's hand. The device comprises a padded palm region having backside connecting straps and finger portions to connect to the wearer's fingers. The thumb of the user is free from covering and fits between the backside straps. It is stated that the goal of the Morris device is to provide a protective article while allowing the fan to easily enjoy food and beverages without removal of the glove. However, the Morris device is one that is merely a padded hand covering with finger holes. No mention is made of an improved means to catch a sports ball in the air, but only a means to protect the user's palm if he or she were to be able to catch the ball with no additional netting or pouch.
The present invention is a spectator glove for catching balls entering the stands region of a ballpark. The device is a hybrid catching and refreshment handling glove, whereby the elements of the glove allow individual movement of each finger and improved ability to catch fly balls entering the spectator stands in a ballpark. It is submitted that the construction and intent of the present invention substantially diverges in elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing spectator catching glove devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.